


[PODFIC] S.O.B. Story

by b_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliteration, Crack, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_9/pseuds/b_9
Summary: A second semester songbird spell severely sours student Severus Snape.





	[PODFIC] S.O.B. Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S.O.B. Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581424) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



Length 00:05:13

Stream or download [from Clyp](https://clyp.it/2mck0x3w?token=f72da241c2a8149ad63c89dead908f97).

Stream or download [from DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m9ngoasa5smbpby/SOB_Story_byIsis_%5BPODFIC%5D.mp3?dl=0).

Stream or download [from GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pCVeM3lBfooSJYUuNQn76P-J5ux-54pH).

Download [from MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5gzv2r1gm6h4gwc/PodficByb9_SOB_Story_byIsis.mp3/file).

Stream [from Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-914152052/sob-story/s-7rSTR).

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration by b9.


End file.
